<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>about the lost sun by Kuroeia (Empatheia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299185">about the lost sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia'>Kuroeia (Empatheia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The left behind can only wait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>about the lost sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old fic cross-posted from FFN.</p><p>Requested by fenikkusuken on Livejournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.</p><p>Prompt: pensive</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some mornings, Winry wakes up long before dawn and sits on the roof.</p><p>In the east the sky glimmers with paler shades of deep blue and grey, but she looks towards the north and west, into the dark. The only light she knows lies that way, and she will work in shadow until they returns and smile for her.</p><p>Life ticks merrily over even without them. The rest of the town has nearly forgotten them, distant landmarks far behind their drifting ships, but Winry remembers. Every day, even as she fixes things and makes things and beats the world around her into top working condition, she thinks of the things she couldn't fix and can't save.</p><p>Before she goes to bed every night, she prays to a god she doesn't believe in just in case. Her dreams are garbled and chaotic, but there are two constants in each of them, and she often wakes with their names on her tongue.</p><p>This is the fate of the left behind: to wait, and remember, and hope.</p><p>X</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>